


Secret Scream

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, Content approved by SCAR, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dungeons & Dragons References, M/M, Masturbation, Walking In On Someone, byler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Mike goes back into Will's house after hanging out and discovers his best friend having... improper thoughts about him
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Erotic Writers United Taboo, Fanfiction Writers United Taboo Collection, Sin Corps





	Secret Scream

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble-type thing I did as a warmup

Mike, Lucas, and Dustin were all grinning as they left the Byers' house. The night was bright thanks to the moon. The last time they were outside, when they'd arrived at Will's house, the sun had still been low in the east. 

"That campaign was _insane!_ " Lucas chortled. 

"Will always goes all-out when it's his turn to DM," Dustin agreed. 

Mike's face lit up. "Did you guys see the drawings he did for some of the creatures? I want that Manticore on my wall." 

They reached their bikes, which were turned over haphazardly in the yard. 

"Then go ask him for it, dingus," Lucas teased, heaving his bike upright. "You know Will would draw you the Queen of England if you asked." 

Mike scowled. "Why would I want a drawing of the Queen?" 

Dustin snorted, already climbing onto his bike. "That's not the point, Mike. Will's your first best friend. You know he's been feeling down lately. Go tell him you like the art and ask for the Manticore, you big wimp." 

"When isn't Will feeling a little down these days?" Mike grumbled, but it was more in defiance to his friends' suggestion than any real animosity. 

"When he's with you!" Dustin called as he and Lucas kicked off and started to ride down the Byers' dirt driveway. 

"See you tomorrow!" Lucas yelled back. 

Mike stood there by his bike, still on its side. What were they implying? 

They were right. He wanted that drawing, and Will did seem happier when they were together for more than an hour. Plus, he reasoned, Will could probably use a hand or two to help clean up. They'd set up on the floor of the boy's room and had scattered pencils and shavings, scribbled-on papers, dice, dry erase markers, and all sorts of other things all over the place. 

Mike turned on heel and marched back inside. 

"Hey," Jonathan looked up from the couch. He'd been scribbling a grocery list on a notepad. Ms. Byers wouldn't be home for another 20 minutes. 

"Did you forget something?" 

Mike shook his head, making for the hallway. "I'm gonna help Will pack all the D&D stuff up. Could you call my mom, let her know I'll be late?" 

Jonathan set down his pencil. "Sure. If you need a ride...?" 

"Nah, I'll be fine. Thanks, though." 

Mike moved into the hallway while Jonathan went to the phone. Will's room was one of the last in the hall. For some reason, Mike moved slowly, lingering step by lingering step. It took him a moment, while Jonathan dialed up from behind, to figure out why he was approaching with caution. Will's door was closed. Mike could tell by the way the keyhole was angled that his best friend had locked it, too. 

"Will?" Mike spoke, but quietly. No reply. 

Except... wait! What was that?

"Hhhgh... Mnnhhh."

"Will," he hissed, now just outside the door. "Will, are you okay? Let me in!" 

"Ahhh... M-Mike!" 

"Yeah, it's me, let me in." 

"Mike~ ohhhh yesssss!" Will started to whimper. 

Mike frowned. _What on earth? Can he even hear me?_

"Miiikkee! Ohhh yeah, mnn, hmmmm~"

Will was crying softly! Whining and groaning. Only... it didn't sound like he was in pain, or scared. Not like when he broke his arm, or what Mike had heard when El had channeled him from the Upside Down. This was similar but sounded more like the sounds he'd make while lapping at an ice cream from the truck after a long summer day. Or when his brother, Jonathan, would give him neck massages while they three watched TV together when Mike spent the night. 

And then he heard it. The slight, recurring impacts of skin on skin accompanying Will's moans.

Mike's eyes widened and he took a half step back. His face burned furiously as he put two and two together. 

_Will is... He's masturbating! And thinking about me! Holy shit... He must have been waiting through the whole campaign...._

"Mike!" Jonathan called suddenly. Will went silent and Mike spun around, looking like a deer in headlights. 

"Your mom says not to stay too long, she wants you to eat dinner soon. Hey, aren't you going to go inside?" 

Mike didn't know what to say. He heard shuffling of fabric and creaking of bed hinges from inside Will's room, then footsteps. Without thinking, Mike dashed back down the hall. 

"I j-just remembered! I've got... lots of homework! Sorry!" 

He pulled open the front door just as he heard Will's door knob rattle, and disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on twitter (@DIWGPAO3)   
> Come follow me! I'm always posting ship stuff, writing process stuff, etc and it has links to my tumblr and ko-fi
> 
> https://twitter.com/DIWGPAO3?s=09


End file.
